johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
007 Legends
Summary 007 Legends is a First person Shooter Game that takes you mostly across the many missions of James Bond's 00 Agent Career. Story Somewhat taking place in the upcoming James Bond Movie Skyfall, as another British secret agent accidently took a shot to Bond who fell several hundered feet from a moving train. As Bond falls into the river below, he sees his life flashing before his eyes and then notices that he's in a familiar hotel room with a dead woman govered in gold paint. Game Modes Campaign Mode Guide Bond through some of his many famous missions ranging from Goldfinger to Die Another Day. Performing Missions by using combat or stealth. Mission Select Replay any mission you have completed to improve your agent skills. MI6 Intel In campaign mode, you can collect dossiers of the many characters you'll encounter in the game. You can review them in this mode. Agent Profile You can review your own performance in this mode. You can see how many objectives or challenges you have completed. Tutorials Here, you can review the tutorials that can help you if you're either stuck during gameplay or want to improve your agent skills. Challenge Mode In this mode, you can challenge either yourself or other players online to see how good you really are as you have a specific challenge for each scenario. Multiplayer Play with a friend either locally or play with others online with this game mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts As being somewhat of a James Bond fan, I was interested in playing this game. Plus, I also heard that some of the classic Bond films were also going to be featured which that sparked my interest even more. Here is my reviews. Graphics Playstation 3: '''Something you would expect out of a Playstation 3 game. The Graphics are quite good and very clear. The Backgrounds are clear viewing and the 3-D Character models are also good. The classical Bond characters (partners and villains alike) look just like they did in their respective movies. '''Wii U: '''The Graphics in the Wii U version are fundimentally the same. Though there's a slight motion irregularity in this version, but they occur too far in between so it's not much of a problem. '''Rating: '''9 Music There is a good blend of classical and modern James Bond themes in this game. Of course because this is a modern FPS game, the music goes along with the current action during play. It's slow when you're investigating, and fast when you're shooting bad guys. '''Rating: '''7 Sounds/Voices The sounds are quite good as the sounds of guns firing is what you would expect from a modern FPS game. The voices on the other hand is something left to be desired. Though Daniel Craig and Judi Dench hold up their end of the bargain with their respective roles of James Bond and M. But none of the original actors or actresses that did their roles of the classical Bond characters came back for this game (which is a real shame) and were replaced by a cast that is basically sub-par. '''Rating: '''6 Gameplay/Controls '''Playstation 3: '''The gameplay of this game is also what you would expect in a modern FPS game. Unlike in GoldenEye 007 though, this game features some versaility on how to play the game instead of the difficulty. You can choose to either have a classical health meter (which you must maintain on your own with either First Aid Kits or Body Armor) or the more familiar self restoring health meter. Of course, you can also tweak gameplay in the options menu where you can either invert panning controls or control the sensitivity of panning and even have assist aim for when you aim at enemies. The controls are something to get used to, the assist aim does help, but for those who don't like to use it, you're going to have a hard time shooting at enemies as the hit detection of the game is somewhat off (but nothing major), though you can change the control sets in the options menu and set them to your liking. '''Wii U: '''The gameplay to the Wii U version is also the same, but with only one noticible difference. The Wii U Control Pad makes playing the game a bit easier. You can use the screen to cycle through weapons and/or gadgets much easier than you can on the Playstation 3. The screen can also let you use keypads and power boxes easier as well. But other than those features, the controls are similar to the Playstation 3. Perhaps the biggest drawback to the Wii U version is that the game isn't compatible to the Wii Remote,so you're stuck with either the Wii U control pad or the Wii U controller Pro. '''Rating (PS3): 7 Rating (Wii U): '''7.5 Replay Value '''Playstation 3: '''There's a lot to do in this game. Apart from what I mentioned earlier about finding character dossiers and even artifacts to help you immerse yourself into the world of Bond, there is also small challenges for each mission that you can complete and this where the experience points comes in, for each objective and challenge you complete you gain experience points that you can use to upgrade weapons to either increase their clip size, put scopes on them, laser pointers and attach alternate fire parts to make the weapon much better. You can also purchase agent modules where you can either increase your chances of survival or infiltrate area quietly more easily. There is also other game modes where you can play the game in a different light instead of the same missions all over again. Of course, true to Bond game tradition there's also a multiplayer mode where you can play with either a friend that you have over your house or online. The game also has DLC (which you must buy of course) which you can buy the 6th Episode that covers the new Bond movie Skyfall. '''Wii U: This version has all of the same extra features you can find and purchase with your experience points. However the only edge that this version has when it comes to this category is that the 6th Episode Skyfall is already in the game (you don't have to buy it). Rating (PS3): '''8.5 '''Rating (Wii U): 9 Final Thoughts This game is really worth a play. Eventhough FPS games are now becoming stale and hackneyed (thanks to Call of Duty), but unlike those games, Bond games require stealth and investigation techniques as well. On a more personal note, I would like to see more Bond movies to make it to this game (E.G. You Only Live Twice, The Man With The Golden Gun, The World Is Not Enough). Now, the layout of classic Bond movies in this game are quite good, but it just needs more. Hopefully, there'll be more once this game receives DLC. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5